


As Red As Blood

by Murder_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Character Death, Investigations, M/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Non-Graphic Smut, Partners to Lovers, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/pseuds/Murder_Kitten
Summary: When the murder of a former girlfriend is investigated by the Auror Office, Harry must put old rivalries aside and work together with Terence Higgs to find justice. But he may get more than he bargained for when he learns to trust his new partner. Can comfort and even love be found in the former Slytherin's heart?Multichap. Complete.
Relationships: Terence Higgs/Harry Potter
Comments: 40
Kudos: 26





	1. Red Alert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoDiAngeloLover7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/gifts).



> Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. I make no profit from these works. All stories are for fun and entertainment only. 
> 
> I always welcome reviews/comments of people who enjoy my works. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoy it.

It was the end of a disappointing week for Harry Potter. After more than ten years with the Auror Office, Ron Weasley had resigned to take a job with Hogwarts School as the new Flying Instructor. Consequently, Head Auror Robards had assigned Harry a new partner - a rookie and a former Quidditch rival - Terence Higgs. 

Harry ground his teeth together at the mere thought of him. True, he had never experienced open hostility from Higgs, unlike many other Slytherins, but still, he was a _Slytherin._ However far Harry thought he had come with regard to prejudice against Slytherins, he couldn't help a certain reluctance at the thought of being partnered with a former snake. 

Higgs wasn't helping his own case either. He had turned up forty-three minutes late today. Perhaps Higgs didn't want to be his partner either, Harry thought, eying him warily. The Seeker with the dirty blonde hair and frightened hazel eyes had grown into a well-built, attractive young man. _Fit_ young man, Harry corrected himself, shaking his head slightly. He wasn't a boy anymore, he didn't get pathetic crushes, he was nearly thirty for Merlin's sake. 

"Just try to keep up," Harry snapped to Higgs, snatching up the interdepartmental memo that landed on his desk. 

He skimmed the parchment rapidly. It was a standard request to investigate a report filed by Healer Zabini, who claimed his house had been broken into and that his wife was missing. More likely she'd had a right little tantrum and gone to her mother for sympathy, Harry thought cynically. But an order was an order, it must be obeyed. 

"Come on, we'll take a Floo from the Atrium," Harry muttered, stalking out of his office, Higgs hot on his heels. Harry was sick of him already. 

* * *

Harry noted the blasting curse that had been used on the front door of the residence they were investigating and pointed it out to Higgs, who quickly jotted it down in a little pocket-sized notebook. 

_Nerd_ , Harry thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He continued into the house, noticing the shattered glass fragments on the kitchen floor along with the maroon splashes of spilled wine. 

He didn't wait for Higgs but proceeded to the living room and bedroom, both of which appeared to have been rifled through in a great hurry. 

"Looks like a robbery. Attempted at least," Harry said to Higgs, who jotted it down with a frown. "Was anything taken?" he asked, directing the question to nobody in particular. 

"Jewelry. Her favourite necklace is gone. She always wears it for special occasions," a quiet voice said from the doorway. 

Harry spun around, coming face to face with the owner of the house and husband to the supposed victim, Healer Blaise Zabini.

"It does look like a break-in," Higgs agreed. "I think that was intentional." 

"Meaning?" Harry asked, trying not to think about the possibility of something having happened to Blaise's wife. It had been a long time since he'd seen Ginny, but he still had a special place in his heart for the Weasley and Harpies star player. 

"I don't think she left," Higgs said with a frown, drawing his wand. " _Dissendium,"_ he murmured, directing his wand at the wall. 

The door to a secret safe room swung open, the creak of the hinges echoing eerily in the silence as the three wizards approached the entryway. 

" _Lumos,"_ Harry said, holding his wand aloft as Blaise found a light switch on the wall of the safe room and flicked it on. 

Ginny Weasley-Zabini was sprawled on the floor, her legs twisted into odd angles, a look of shock on her face, brown eyes glassy and fixed unblinkingly on the ceiling, her red hair fanned out across the floor, a large pool of dried blood staining her torso, where a knife was buried, hilt-deep just above her mid-riff. She was dead, Harry realised, his heart sinking like a stone. Ginny had been _murdered._


	2. Red Handed

Harry studied the room from the other side of the one-way glass. Head Auror Robards had taken the lead on questioning the victim's husband. _Ginny. Ginny's_ husband. Ginny was dead. Harry still couldn't believe it. 

"Statistically speaking, the husband did it," Higgs said quietly. 

He wasn't watching the interview, but was paging through a thick folder of photographs from the crime scene, his brow wrinkled in concentration. 

"When you've worked here long enough, you'll realise that statistics are practically meaningless. It's never that easy," Harry said glumly. "Besides, he says he didn't do it." 

"He also says he didn't know about the safe room in his house," Higgs pointed out. 

Harry considered that one. The odds of Blaise not knowing about the safe room were very long indeed. And if he _did_ know about it, wouldn't he have checked the room before reporting Ginny missing? 

"Unless he killed her and hoped we wouldn't find out about the room," Harry said, accidentally speaking the thought aloud. 

"Why would he kill her? What's his motive?" Higgs asked. 

"I don't know," Harry said thoughtfully. "It's not money, the Zabini's are one of the wealthiest families in Britain. Jealousy maybe? If he thought Ginny was cheating on him with one of her teammates?" 

"The Harpies are all women," Higgs said vaguely. 

"So?" Harry said, a little more aggressively than he'd meant to sound. "After Ginny and I split, she dated Luna for a while." 

"Was she the sort that would cheat?" Higgs asked, pausing in his study of the crime scene photos. 

"No, never. Molly raised her better than that," Harry said proudly, before another thought hit him. _Molly._ He was going to have to tell Molly that her daughter was dead. The thought was unbearable. 

"So, if it's not money or jealousy…" Higgs said allowing the sentence to trail off. "It was made to look like a robbery," he mused. "What if it was exactly what it looks like?" 

"Someone breaks into the house intending to rob it. They find Ginny at home and panic. There's a fight. Ginny gets stabbed. She runs upstairs to the safe room to escape… and dies before she can contact anyone for help," Harry said grimly. 

He tried not to think about Ginny when she joined Dumbledore's Army at fourteen. Ginny, whose Patronus was a horse. Ginny, whose spellwork was so powerful, so aggressive, she could turn a table to ash with a well aimed reductor curse. 

"He's not left-handed," Higgs said suddenly, looking from a crime scene photo to Blaise and Robards on the other side of the glass. 

"What?" Harry said in confusion.

"Look at the angle of the knife," Higgs said, shoving the offending picture under Harry's nose. It was a close-up of Ginny's blood stained torso. "To get that angle, you would have to sweep the blade from the left and drive it into her." 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut at the mental image Higgs' words conjured, but he was right, Harry realised, looking at the photo again. Whoever had killed Ginny was left handed. 

Blaise's wand registration indicated he was right handed. Always had been from the age of eleven. But that raised a sticky question. If Blaise didn't kill her, who did? 

"Left-handed people you've met. I want a list!" Higgs declared, storming into the interrogation room and slamming his little notebook and a quill and ink bottle down in front of Blaise, as a stunned Robards looked on. Harry himself had to stifle a grin. Higgs was more demanding than commanding, but _still,_ there was something powerful about him, some side to him that Harry definitely wanted to see more of. 


	3. Not Worth a Red Cent

The list of left-handed people Blaise knew was slim at best, useless at worst, Harry thought. Blaise had only been able to think of two names - a former patient of his - Zacharias Smith and Ginny's mother - Molly Weasley. Neither of them had any motive that Harry could see, but there was no alternative lead to chase down. The Auror Office had released Blaise, but he remained a person of interest in the investigation.

He and Higgs went to see Molly first, as this would also allow Harry to give the Weasleys the news in person, rather than hearing it from a stranger in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. 

Harry had never felt so grim upon landing at the Burrow. Higgs wasn't a bad partner for Side Along Apparition, Harry realised. It was the smoothest Apparition he had ever experienced, it was merely the destination that was rough. It was not going to be easy. 

Molly hurried to greet them, dashing out into the yard in a flowery apron, a mixing bowl and spoon still in her hands. 

"Harry! Oh, how lovely!" she exclaimed, rushing to envelop him in a warm, motherly hug before he could get a word out. "It's been ever so long since your last visit, dear," Molly said reprovingly. "And, who's your young man? It's so good to see you moving on after Draco. It was always doomed for heartbreak, I did tell you, but sometimes you have to make your own mistakes, I always say." 

"He-- he's not _my_ young man," Harry spluttered, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "He's my colleague--" 

"Partner," Higgs supplied. "Terence Higgs," he said, extending his hand. 

"Forgive me, I just assumed," Molly said with a little chuckle. 

"Assumed what?" Harry asked, straightening his robes. 

"Well, there's a certain, I don't know, _chemistry_ between you two. A natural attraction. Mothers always know these things," Molly said fondly. "So, this is official business, is it?" 

"Yes," Harry said stiffly. 

"It's Ginny, isn't it?" Molly asked, a slight quiver to her voice. "She's dead?"

"How did you know?" Harry asked. 

"The clock, of course," Molly said with a shrug. 

"Ah, of course," Harry said. 

"What clock?" Higgs asked in confusion. 

"I'll show you," Molly promised, leading them into the house and supplying them with tea and sponge cake while she fetched the clock from the living room. 

"My husband made it for me years ago," Molly announced when she returned to the kitchen. She set the clock on the table for them to see. Most of the hands on the clock were pointing to 'work,' though Molly's hand was of course pointing to 'home,' but Ginny's was nowhere to be seen. 

"Where's--?" Harry asked. 

"It was pointing to 'mortal peril' all of last night, but early this morning, around 1am, it just fell off and I knew-- I knew something had happened," Molly whispered, removing an object from the pocket of her apron and setting it on the table: Ginny's clock hand. 

Harry stared at it for a long time, not saying anything. 

"Why didn't you contact someone at the Ministry about it?" Higgs asked. 

"And tell them what, dear?" Molly asked absently. "That Ginny was in danger because a clock said so? Or perhaps that my clock was broken this morning? They'd laugh me out the door," she said, shaking her head. "I did fire-call Blaise last night though." 

"And what did he say?" Harry asked. 

"Well, he said he was busy at the hospital and not to bother him, of course," Molly said with an exasperated sigh. "I was relieved he was at work for once instead of at that silly casino gambling away all his wages, so I didn't push the matter. Maybe I should have." 

"What casino?" Higgs asked, whipping out his notebook. 

"I don't know the name of it," Molly shrugged. "The big, ridiculous one with all the lights on Knockturn Alley." 

"And you say he was there a lot of the time?" Higgs added. 

"Too much of the time if you ask me," Molly said bitterly. "It's no wonder Ginny had to put all her money in a separate vault." 

"Why would she do that?" Harry asked, turning Ginny's clock hand over and over. 

"Well, she made me promise not to say anything about it, but what's the harm?" Molly said bitterly. "Blaise had gambled away the family fortune at that casino over the last year or so and Ginny was fed up with him. She was awarded a million Galleon contract with the Harpies last month and she didn't want Blaise blowing it all, did she?"

"No, of course not," Higgs agreed. "So, they were having problems?" 

"Ginny had been meeting with a lawyer," Molly admitted. "I told her everyone has problems and divorce wasn't the answer but she was set on it. And she didn't want Blaise to get all her hard earned Galleons if she went through with it." 

"So what did she do with the money?" Harry asked. 

"From what I understand, she's put it all in a vault at Gringotts in her little boy's name, so Blaise can't touch it," Molly replied. "Leon's only three now, but when he's older perhaps."

"He wasn't at the house. Where is he?" Harry asked anxiously. 

"In Italy with Blaise's mother," Molly shrugged. "Ellora was going to take him shopping for a few weeks and show him off to all her fancy friends. Spoiling him if you ask me." 

"He's safe though," Higgs said reassuringly to Harry. 

"Oh yes, dear, perfectly safe," Molly agreed. "I just wish I could say the same about Ginny. She's-- _gone?_ " she asked thickly, her eyes filling with tears. 

"Yes, she's-- she was found dead this morning. I'm so sorry," Harry said regretfully. 

"What happened exactly?" Molly asked. 

"You know I can't discuss an ongoing case," Harry replied, the words tasting like bile coming out of his mouth. 

"I'm her _mother,"_ Molly exclaimed. "I have a right to know… Very well, if you can't discuss it, Harry, I _will_ . Blaise did it or had a hand in it somehow, I know it. I never felt right about him, but with all their money troubles, I'm sure he did it to get his hands on her money or because he was angry with her, whatever the reason, _he did it_." 

Harry couldn't find it in his heart to disagree or to point out that Blaise had an alibi for the time of Ginny's murder. But he would make certain to bring her killer to justice, whatever it took. 


	4. Red Flag

"So safe to say Blaise's mother-in-law is not a fan of him," Higgs commented when they departed the Burrow late in the afternoon. 

"No," Harry said thoughtfully. "Make sure you forward a copy of your notes to Robards. He'll be interested to know what Molly said about Blaise's gambling." 

"You think that's sufficient motive on his part?" Higgs asked. 

"I think if Molly makes a statement about what she knows, it may help with the investigation," Harry said slowly. "We need to check out this casino after we talk to Smith. See if someone who works there can corroborate what Molly said about Blaise being a frequent customer." 

"So, on to Smith's place then?" Higgs asked, pocketing his notebook. 

"Yep," Harry confirmed, allowing his new partner to link arms with him and disapparating together. 

* * *

Smith's place was shabby from the outside, and that was putting it nicely. It was in a dodgy neighbourhood on the wrong side of town. Piles of garbage and old newspapers covered the front porch, with snake like weeds growing between the paving stones. 

"What's this guy do for a job?" Higgs asked, wrinkling his nose. 

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. "Blaise just said he used to be a patient of his." 

"What was he treating him for?" Higgs wondered. 

"He didn't say," Harry said, raising a hand to knock on the door. "Smith! Aurors from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Open up!" he called. "Smith! Zacharias Smith!" 

There was no answer. 

"Maybe he's out," Higgs suggested. 

"I don't know," Harry sighed, moving to peer through the living room window. 

"Get down!" Higgs yelled, tackling Harry to the ground as a green light flashed in the window. A killing curse, Harry realised, not wasting any more time. 

He scrambled to his feet, Higgs following close behind as Harry blasted the door off its hinges. 

"Aurors!" Harry called. "Magical law enforcement! Lay down your wands! I repeat: lay down your wands!" 

"Alright, I'm coming out, just don't curse me, for the love of Merlin," a voice called out. 

Blaise Zabini stood up carefully from behind the sofa, empty hands raised in a gesture of surrender. 

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded, not lowering his wand. "Was it you that fired a killing curse a minute ago?" 

"What? Killing curse-- No, I-- Zach fire-called me and said he couldn't take it anymore," Blaise explained. "He said he was going to kill himself. I tried to stop him but," he gestured to the other side of the sofa. 

Harry kept his wand trained on Blaise while Higgs moved forward to investigate. 

"Harry, he's dead," he said quietly. 

"What the hell happened here?" Harry demanded. 

"I _told_ you," Blaise said impatiently. "He killed himself. I had nothing to do with it. Check his wand if you don't believe me." 

"Harry," Higgs muttered. "Look at this," he said, gesturing to a sparkling pendant sitting on a side table. 

"Ginny's necklace. The one that was stolen," Harry murmured. 

"He did it," Blaise insisted. "He killed her and he couldn't take the guilt anymore. That's why he killed himself." 

"Why would he kill her? What was his motive?" Higgs demanded. 

"Merlin knows!" Blaise exclaimed impatiently. "I treated him a couple of years ago for a mental disorder. He was hearing voices all the time. Maybe the voices told him to do it!" 

"Alright, we're going to have to call this in, get a team from the DMLE down here to process the scene," Harry decided, lowering his wand at last. "And you'll have to come back to the Auror Office to answer some questions," he added. 

"Fine," Blaise agreed. 

"You take him, Higgs," Harry instructed. "I have to report this to Robards." 

Higgs and Blaise vanished with a _crack_ and Harry surveyed the scene before him, from the necklace on the table, to Smith - to the wand in his hand, the blank look on his face and the bloodstains on his shirt. 

If Smith had done this, if he had murdered Ginny, there was a distinct lack of justice about it that left a hollow feeling in Harry's chest. 


	5. Red Hot

"Come on, Harry. It's been three days. The case is closed," Higgs complained. 

Harry hadn't reported to Robards or spoken to anyone today at all. He'd barricaded himself in his office with the files, photographs of the murder and of the suicide, pictures of the evidence, written statements, the official findings of the DMLE - it was all spread across the floor where Harry was sitting cross legged, staring at it all and muttering to himself. He'd looked at everything two dozen times and still something felt off.

"Look, I know I'm new to this," Higgs tried again. "But it seems pretty cut and dry to me. Smith was unemployed and broke. He had some kind of mental issue. He walked past the house, figured there was some easy cash or jewelry inside that he could pawn. He broke in - the _priori incantatem_ spell revealed that his wand had been used to cast a blasting curse, the same as the one that was used on the front door. He found Ginny inside and he panicked and attacked her. She ran to the safe room and bled out, and Smith made off with her necklace. The same necklace was found in his home. Ginny's blood was on his shirt. And his own wand cast the killing curse that took his life. It sucks, but he did do it. He _did_ kill Ginny. All the evidence points that way. It's over. You need to let it go. Move on and take another case or even a few days off. Just think about something that isn't your murdered ex-girlfriend." 

"I just-- I _can't,"_ Harry said at last. "I can't let it go. She deserved better than this and Blaise--" 

"None of the evidence points to Blaise," Higgs said firmly. 

"He was in financial trouble, his vault statements from Gringotts prove that," Harry argued. 

"But they don't prove he killed Ginny," Higgs said calmly. 

"He was at both crime scenes," Harry continued. 

"The first was his home where he lived and the second--" 

"He was there when Smith died!" Harry said furiously. 

"Harry, I know you want it to be him and Molly wants it to be him. Suspicions aren't evidence," Higgs said plainly. "All the actual evidence points to Smith, _not_ Zabini." 

"I know, but--" 

"Let it go. Let. It. Go," Higgs said slowly and firmly, taking the file from Harry's hand and helping him to his feet. "You need to go home. Eat, sleep, have a shower, have some whiskey even, but _stop_ obsessing over this case. It's done." 

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

"I know. I know you're right, I just--" he sighed and shook his head. 

"Harry, look at me," Higgs said firmly, waiting until Harry's eyes met his before he continued, his hands gripping Harry's shoulders firmly, but not ungently. "There is nothing more you can do. We have the guilty party. The murderer has been caught--" 

"He's dead, not caught," Harry interrupted. "He won't do time or have to face the Weasleys. And little Leon is going to grow up without his mum and be stuck with a dad who's a gambler and a liar."

"What do you mean a liar?" Higgs asked curiously. 

"I mean, you can't trust what he says. He's a Sly--" Harry broke off, catching himself just in time, but the damage was done. 

"A Slytherin?" Higgs said, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You can't trust _a Slytherin?_ " 

"No, that's not what I--" 

"No, that's exactly what you meant," Higgs said furiously. "Nice," he hissed, turning to storm away. 

But Harry caught his wrist. "Don't," he pleaded. 

"Don't what?" Higgs said angrily. But he wasn't just angry, Harry could see that. Higgs was hurt. 

"Don't storm out. Don't leave," Harry said imploringly. "I-- I'm sorry I said it." 

"You think I _care_ what you say, Potter? I don't," Higgs said coldly. "I _care_ that you're so caught up with House bigotry crap that you can't trust a Slytherin. You can't trust me!" he exclaimed. "Because if you can't, then what the hell am I even doing here? Why am I wasting my time?" 

"Why are you? Here, I mean," Harry said quietly, not letting go of the other Auror. 

"I don't know anymore," Higgs said even more quietly, his hazel eyes softening. 

Harry wasn't sure how or why it happened, but he found himself drawing Higgs toward himself. He lost himself in the depths of those hazel eyes and before he knew what was happening, he was pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Higgs' soft lips, teasing at the edge of the opening of Higgs' mouth and fucking moaning like some Knockturn Alley whore when Higgs' allowed him entry and enveloped Harry's tongue in the delicious, sweet heat of his mouth. 

They broke apart after a few moments, Higgs was panting and staring at Harry hungrily. 

"I'm still mad at you," Higgs said, pressing his lips to Harry's throat. 

"I'm still sorry," Harry replied, his brain screaming one desperate thought: _don't fucking stop._

"You will be," Higgs breathed. "When I show you what a Slytherin's capable of. You've been missing out, Little Lion." 

Harry shivered, it was singlehandedly the most seductive and scary thing anyone had ever said to him. 

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as something coiled deep within him: a burning desire, wicked craving and primal need, body and soul yearning for a release he could only find with Terence. 

As Terence released him and stepped back, Harry stepped forward, unwilling to let him go. He needed him in a way that he had never needed anyone before as he curled a hand around the back of Terence's neck, drawing his face down and covering Terence's lips with his own. 

Terence gave a little gasp of surprise but returned the kiss, pulling Harry flush against him as he explored his mouth and relished the taste of him, melting into the warmth of his body. 

After a few moments, they broke apart, as Terence leaned his forehead against Harry's, breathing hard while Harry's hand drifted below Terence's navel, eliciting a muttered curse from the Slytherin as his body reacted instinctively. 

He caught Harry's hand with his own, halting his movements with a look. 

"Are you sure you want this?" Terence murmured uncertainly, cupping Harry's chin with his hand and looking deeply into his eyes.

"I need this," Harry whispered breathlessly. "I need you," he cried out later as pleasure, passion and most of all, Terence, peaked within him, sending a sparking wave through him, making his nerves tingle, his body quiver and his soul sing. 


	6. Dead Red

Nine hours of sleep, a hot shower and a decent meal or two made for a much better day, Harry thought. Although, a good shag with Terence Higgs hadn't hurt either. He wasn't sure how he felt about that yet. It had been a long held personal rule of his that he didn't date coworkers, let alone have sex with them in his office. But Terence wasn't just his coworker, he was his _partner,_ which was worse somehow. Because after only a week working together, he'd apparently decided to throw the rulebook out the window. He liked Terence. He was unlike anyone Harry had ever met. He was intelligent and decisive - both excellent qualities in an Auror. But on a personal level, he seemed to both understand Harry and challenge him. It was the latter quality that was so rare and therefore so intriguing to him. Nobody ever challenged him these days. He was famous Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived. Terence treated him like an equal and it was both intoxicating and confusing. 

He entered the Auror Office, investigation report in hand and ready to be filed. It just needed to be read and approved by Head Auror Robards. He walked confidently to Robards' door. Terence had been right. The outcome of the investigation sucked in that it lacked justice for Ginny's family, but he had been letting his personal feelings for the witch drive him to obsession. It was unhealthy and unprofessional. He was confident of the findings he had presented in his report and now felt ready to move on to the next case. 

The door swung open before he had a chance to knock. 

"Terence," he said in surprise, guilt pricking at his conscience. Had Robards found out about their office dalliance and reprimanded the new Auror? 

"Harry, I was just on my way out," Terence said, flashing him a smile that made Harry go weak at the knees. _Damn it,_ so much for a professional partnership. 

"Go with him, Potter," Robards called from inside his office. 

"I was just bringing you this report, sir," Harry said, stepping past Terence. 

"Leave it on the desk. I'll get to it," Robards promised. 

"Alright, best be on our way then," Harry said, following Terence into the hallway and shutting the door behind him. "Where are we going?" he muttered. 

"Knockturn," Terence replied. "We got a report of a body that's been dumped." 

"Has the body been identified yet?" Harry asked, as Terence shook his head. "Lead the way," Harry said, gesturing to the Lift. 

As soon as the Lift doors clanged shut behind them, Harry turned and covered Terence's mouth with his lips, pressing him against the wall as his tongue slid into the rookie Auror's mouth. Terence tangled his hands in Harry's hair and made a soft whimpering moan in response, both taking advantage of the Lift being empty but for the two of them, their bodies and tongues winding around each other desperately. 

The second the door slid open, however, Terence and Harry leapt apart, each straightening their own robes. Harry tried without success to flatten his mussed up hair, making Terence grin as they entered the Atrium. 

* * *

Harry didn't need the wand registration or the victim's Apparition Licence to identify him. He'd know those high cheekbones, olive skin and dark eyes anywhere. _Blaise Zabini._ Harry felt sick. 

"This isn't a coincidence," Terence said firmly. 

Harry wholeheartedly agreed. This wasn't a new case. It was a continuation of the case he thought he had closed only that morning. 

"If we're in agreement that Smith murdered Ginny Zabini," Terence said slowly. 

"We are," Harry said stubbornly. "I looked at that evidence a hundred times from a dozen different angles. It points to Smith. There's no other explanation." 

"Then what's the explanation for this? What's the motive for killing Blaise?" Terence asked. 

"Revenge?" Harry suggested. "One of Ginny's friends or her brothers maybe." 

"We'll interview them," Terence agreed. "And I think we need to have another chat with the casino staff. It's no coincidence that Blaise's body ends up being dumped five feet from their back door." 

* * *

A series of interviews with the casino staff however, produced no new leads. Blaise was their favourite customer. Funny and charming, a flirt with the ladies and well liked among the gentlemen. Blaise was generous and known to be the first to buy a round of drinks and the last to go home. He never took a loss to heart, but seemed to enjoy the thrill of the game itself. He was not a talented gambler by anyone's estimation, but he had no enemies that the staff knew of. All expressed deep shock at the news of his murder, a few of the women bursting into tears. Harry frowned, _another dead end._

He and Terence went door to door along Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley, asking the store owners if they had seen or heard anything suspicious, but nobody had seen or heard anything out of the ordinary. 

Their last interview of the day was at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. George greeted Harry like family, pulling him into a hug and inquiring about his work, health, life, and general happiness. Molly too greeted Harry enthusiastically. George explained she had popped by the shop very early this morning and stayed throughout the day to help him. 

"Mum's got a way with customers," George said proudly. "I'm looking at expanding the home remedies range. She was so impressed with the bruise removal paste." 

"Got her with a punching telescope, did you?" Harry said with a smile, remembering Hermione's temporary black eye from the very same. 

"No, no," George said, waving a hand airily. "She'd hardly hang around the shop if I was letting the merchandise beat her up. She copped a nasty bruise tripping over a chicken or something." 

"I did not," Molly protested. "My chooks are beautiful, intelligent birds. They never give me trouble. I tripped over one of your father's silly Muggle contraptions, which you _said_ you would move last week." 

"Oh," George said, scratching his chin. "I could've sworn you said chicken." 

"Maybe you had your mind on your lunch, George," Molly said with a fond smile. "Now, Harry, dear, you've brought your young man back again. Still investigating?" 

"Yes," Terence said, having watched Harry's exchange with the Weasleys' with amusement. "This isn't about Ginny though, but we think this murder might be related." 

"Who's been murdered now?" Molly gasped. 

"Blaise," Harry supplied grimly. 

"What?" George said sharply. "But-- When? How?"

"His body was found behind the casino on Knockturn Alley this morning," Terence explained. 

"The casino?" Molly repeated with disgust. "Of course. My daughter isn't even in her grave yet and he's back to his old tricks. She deserved better," she said angrily. "I must've told her a hundred times, mixing with these Slytherin types never comes to any good." 

"Mrs Weasley, that's hardly fair. Blaise is a victim too," Harry pointed out. 

"I'll tell you who the victim is, Harry," Molly declared. "It's that poor little boy. Sweet Leon. A boy needs a family. I would've taken you into my home in a heartbeat if Albus had allowed it," she said sadly. 

"I know," Harry said quietly. "But that aside, George, you didn't hear a disturbance or anything unusual last night?" 

"Nothing, only unusual thing is having Mum here for once," George said with a faint smile. "I'm sorry about Blaise though. He seemed like a good guy to me, absolutely doted on Leon." 

"Harry, it seems insensitive to ask," Molly said cautiously. "But are any arrangements being made for Leon? Just think, poor little thing has lost both his parents in a week. Has Ginny's Will surfaced at all? Or Blaise's?" she added hastily. 

"As far as I know, he's still with his grandmother in Italy, but we'll make contact with her. She needs to be notified about her son's death in any case," Harry said gently. "I'll have a word to Gringotts about the Wills and see what arrangements Ginny and Blaise had planned for Leon's care." 

"He should be with family," Molly insisted. 

"We'll look into it," Terence said firmly, bringing the short interview to an end. 

Both Harry and Terence were subdued as they made their way back to the Ministry late in the afternoon. The day was full of questions without answers. Who had wanted Blaise dead, and _why?_

It was a question Harry wouldn't find the answer to by himself, but Terence wasn't a lot of help with his cock buried in Harry's arse, not that Harry minded one bit as he lost himself in the sweet bliss that was Terence Higgs. 


	7. Red Sky At Morning

Harry turned the same question around and around at the same time as his warm cup of tea. _Why?_ Why kill Blaise Zabini? What was there to be gained from his death? He could more easily understand a motive for killing Ginny - a jealous teammate, Blaise killing her out of anger either over money or her plans to divorce him. But no, Zacharias Smith had done it, they'd proved that beyond a doubt. So, why had someone else decided to kill Blaise? There was nothing to gain. Blaise had nothing left. His money was all but squandered on the casino, he had no affairs and no jealous exes that they'd been able to determine from countless interviews, he was well liked by everyone from colleagues to casino employees...well, not by _everyone,_ Harry supposed. Molly was particularly opposed to Blaise. But still, Blaise didn't have anything left in his life worth killing for. All he had was his job and his little boy, Leon. 

That thought gave Harry pause. Leon - the little boy had an absent mother who worked all over the country during the Quidditch season and a gambling father who was quickly running out of funds to support his habit. Smith aside, what if someone had wanted Ginny and Blaise out of the way, to give Leon a better home life? The thought was horrible to think about. 

_No, it had to be Smith_ , he thought, shaking his head. He was overthinking it. But the questions plagued him, not letting his mind rest. What had Smith been doing in a well-to-do neighbourhood near the Zabini house anyway? It was miles away from his filthy hovel. _Smith did it,_ he reminded himself, Ginny's necklace and blood had been found in close proximity to Smith, and Smith's wand had been used to cast the same blasting curse as the one used on the Zabini residence. The thought niggled at him. A necklace could be planted, and even if not, it wasn't outside the realm of possibility for Smith to have been Imperiused into killing Ginny and then himself. He was reaching, he was sure of it. 

He stared at the file Blaise had given the Auror Office mere days ago. Records from his appointments with Smith, proving that he had a mind sickness and heard voices. Harry had heard voices before, Basilisk voices at least, not to mention Voldemort's. Did Smith's voices tell him to end his life? Did they tell him to do anything violent at all? What kind of voices did Smith hear?

He opened the file, pondering those questions. The most interesting thing in the file was a transcript detailing a conversation between Healer Zabini and Smith. Smith had revealed that he was having an affair with a married woman. 

_"Every time I look at her red hair and firey brown eyes,"_ the transcript read. " _I want to do terrible things. I want to be the bad man she tells me I can be. I want to be everything that her gentle husband is not. I can hear the voices telling me to stop, but I don't want to. I would do anything she asked. Anything for my wicked witch, for my malevolent Molly."_

"Molly," Harry breathed. _Molly Weasley?_ No, it couldn't be true. There were lots of Molly's, he was sure of it. For a moment he could hardly breathe, certain that he was wrong. _Red hair and firey brown eyes,_ he only knew one Molly that fit that description, but she had been a mother to him, and she loved Ginny and Blaise, she would never hurt them, would she? 

_It's Ginny isn't it? She's dead? …_ Molly had known before anyone else. Had it been the clock or had she been involved? Had she sat at home with the clock while an Imperiused or persuaded Smith went to kill Ginny for his _malevolent Molly._

_Blaise did it or had a hand in it somehow, I know it. I never felt right about him…_ Molly had been the first to cast suspicion on Blaise, and… 

_The casino… my daughter isn't even in her grave yet and he's back to his old tricks. She deserved better…_ Molly had been the first to point them to the casino, where Blaise's body ended up being dumped...why? 

_I'll tell you who the victim is, Harry… Sweet Leon…_ _He should be with family…_

Harry set the cup of tea down, his hands shaking too much to hold it any longer. No, it couldn't be true. _Think about what you're suggesting, Potter,_ he told himself. _You're accusing Molly Weasley, who is practically a mother to you, of having an affair, conspiring to have her own daughter killed, then murdering her son-in-law, all to get her hands on her grandson?_

"You alright, Harry?" a voice called, and Harry's head jerked up. 

"No," Harry said. "No, I'm not. Read this and tell me what you think," he said, handing Terence the transcript he'd been reading of the conversations between Blaise and Smith. 

"Molly," Terence muttered. "You don't think…" his voice trailed off. 

"She was against Blaise from the start. She knew about Ginny. She pointed us to the casino. And the only thing she asked us about yesterday was Leon. Repeatedly," Harry summarised. 

"I don't disagree," Terence said quietly. "And one more thing to add to that… we found her wand behind the casino. She must have dropped it when she was dumping Blaise's body. That's why she was at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for bruise removal paste. She got injured in the fight with him and couldn't heal it with her wand or go back for it with magical law enforcement crawling all over the place." 

"Have you checked it yet?" Harry asked, as Terence shook his head. 

"I was waiting for you. You're the lead on the case," he said, setting the wand on Harry's desk. 

Harry stared at it, hardly able to breathe. It couldn't be true, could it? There was one way to find out. 

" _Priori Incantatem,"_ he murmured, watching spell after spell emerge, along with answers to questions that had puzzled him for days… 


	8. Red Sky At Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Gcgraywriter for our shared creations of Nott Legal and Ms Innis Ent 💞

"That's not what happened!" Molly Weasley exclaimed angrily. 

Harry watched from the other side of the one-way glass as Terence and Robards questioned Molly. He was too close to this, he couldn't be in there, he couldn't look Molly in the eye and ask for answers that he no longer wanted. She was guilty - the examination of her wand had proved that and provided solid grounds for a warrant for Molly's arrest. 

"You didn't use an _illegal_ Imperius curse on Zacharias Smith to coerce him into killing your own daughter? You didn't cast another illegal curse - the killing curse - on Blaise Zabini?" Terence's voice was cold with icy fury. _Good for him,_ Harry thought. All he felt was overwhelming nausea. 

"Yes-- I did," Molly admitted. "I _did_ cast those curses. I'm not denying that, but I didn't want him to kill her!" 

" _Really?"_ Robards said, sounding sceptical.

"Yes, _really!"_ Molly said emphatically. "I-- I wanted him to scare her, just threaten her enough that she would stay home with Leon! She was always flitting about the country for Quidditch and I thought-- I thought if she realised how much he needed her at home to keep him safe…" 

"And when Smith panicked and attacked her?" Terence prompted her. 

"He called me from the Floo," Molly confessed. "I told him to make it look like a robbery and get out of there." 

"And did you cast the Imperius a second time, to coerce him into taking his own life?" Robards asked. 

"No!" Molly exclaimed. "He-- when he found out she was dead, he was such a mess-- and I was too!! He wanted to--to end the guilt for himself and I-- I didn't stop him. I could have," she said quietly. "But I didn't want him to tell anyone about me, about _us._ So I Imperiused him to make him call Blaise, so that when the Aurors came, it would look like--" 

"Like _Blaise_ killed him? You intended to frame your son-in-law?" Terence said incredulously. 

"Yes, I-- after Ginny was gone, I realised poor Leon would be raised by Blaise alone. And if the gambling wasn't bad enough already, it would just get worse with the stress of being a single father and I couldn't let Leon suffer!" Molly exclaimed. 

"So you decided to kill Blaise with the understanding that you would raise Leon instead?" Robards asked. 

"Yes, I-- I didn't want to! But he was drunk and I got so angry," Molly said miserably. 

"He fought back," Terence surmised. "He bruised you, didn't he?" 

"Yes," Molly admitted. "I-- I lost my wand somewhere in the alley afterwards. I was just so scared! So I went to George's just up the street. He had some bruise removal paste." 

"Did he know about your involvement in Blaise's murder?" Robards asked. 

"No!" Molly exclaimed. "He didn't know anything about it, I swear!" 

"I believe you," Terence said with a sigh, turning to Robards. 

"If there's nothing more you would like to add to your story..." Robards said, standing up as Molly shook her head tearfully. "Then Mrs Molly Weasley, under my authority as the Head of the Auror Office, I will be filing charges against you before a Wizengamot Magistrate for the following: two counts of the illegal use of the Imperius Curse on Zacharias Smith, and one count of the illegal use of the Avada Kedavra curse on Blaise Zabini. The commission of these offences carries a life sentence in Azkaban prison. You may obtain legal representation at any time and make application for bail before the Wizengamot Magistrate. Until such time as charges may be filed, you will be held in the custody of the Auror Office. Do you understand these charges as I have explained them to you?" 

"Yes, I understand," Molly said, tears streaming down her cheeks as Terence handcuffed her and escorted her from the room to a holding cell on Level Ten. 

"Well done, Potter," Robards congratulated him as he left the room. "You got us our murderer," he said in response to Harry's puzzled look. "I'll have Higgs handle the report writeup." 

"Sir, I can--" 

"Go home, Potter. It's been a long week," Robards said kindly, clapping him on the shoulder. 

Harry couldn't agree more. It had been a long week with a disappointing end. Sleep and some tea and maybe things would be right again, or as close to right as it would ever be again. 

* * *

He didn't expect the knock that came at his door late that night. Harry rose wearily to answer it. It had been a long day and he was not in the mood for company. 

Terence Higgs, however, was always the exception. 

"I just wanted to check in on you before I go home," Terence said, the dark smudges under his eyes revealing the strain long hours and chasing down leads over the past week had taken on him. 

"I'm glad you did," Harry said sincerely. 

"Me too," Terence said with a smile, kicking the door shut behind him and pulling Harry into his arms. 

Harry melted into him, every touch sending sparks through him, the kiss Terence pressed to his mouth leaving him wanting, craving more; he wanted all of Terence and he never wanted to give him up. He was intoxicating, and he was everything Harry needed.

After a long while, many kisses, and a shared intimate pleasure that sent a wave of desire through them both,Terence spoke at last. 

"What are we doing, Harry?" he asked quietly. 

"What do you mean?" Harry replied, his pulse fluttering. 

"I mean, what is this to you?" Terence said. "Are we just blowing off steam after a difficult case or are we-- something _real?"_

Harry paused a moment before answering. 

"We're something real. That is, if you want us to be," he said hesitantly. "I want a real partner, in my life and in my work. I want you," he said finally, his green eyes pleading. 

"I want something real too. I want you," Terence replied, sealing his declaration with a sweet kiss. 

* * *

"Thank you for coming down today, Mr Potter, Mr Nott," Ms Ent said graciously. 

"Thank you for asking nicely," Harry replied awkwardly. He'd never been comfortable around lawyers. 

"So," Theo said, drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair. "What exactly do you want, Innis? And while we're on the subject, why is Potter here, and why am I being summoned like a dog in my father's law firm?" 

"As you are no doubt aware, Theodore, Nott Legal represent the interests of the late Blaise and Ginny Zabini, as expressed in their Wills." 

Theo nodded in agreement. 

"Following the birth of their son, Leon Zabini, you, Mr Nott, and Mr Potter, were named as godparents and joint guardians of Leon Zabini, if either or both of his parents should pass prematurely," Ms Ent explained. 

"So…" Harry said slowly. 

"So, I have prepared an application for joint custody of Leon Zabini, with time with the child to be shared equally between yourselves. If you are both in agreement, I will bring the application before the Wizengamot for filing, at which point, they will set a date for a hearing which you will both attend to discuss arrangements for Leon Zabini's future, and to assess your suitability as prospective guardians. Are we in agreement, gentlemen?" Ms Ent asked. 

"I--" Harry hesitated. It was almost too much responsibility to contemplate, and there was Terence to consider. "I would need to talk with my partner first." 

"Your girlfriend calling the shots, Potter?" Theo asked with a smirk. "Come on, this is _Leon_ we're talking about! He needs us - both of us!" 

"First of all, my partner, Terence, is a man, not a woman," Harry corrected Nott. "Secondly, we are _equals._ We make decisions together and this is not a small decision. I have to do what's best for Leon." 

"The court will decide what's best for Leon," Ms Ent interrupted, but Theo wasn't listening. 

"Terence? Terence Higgs?" he asked, looking at Harry with sudden interest. 

"Yes," Harry said stubbornly. 

"Nice," Theo said, giving him an appraising look. "Alright, you, me, and Terence - dinner tonight? We'll discuss this parenting thing like grown wizards." 

"Okay," Harry agreed. 

"You'll let me know if you want to proceed with the application for custody?" Ms Ent asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"We'll owl you first thing in the morning," Theo promised. 

"I'll hold you to that," Ms Ent smiled. "Alright, gentleman, I must bid you good day. I have other clients to attend to." 

Harry and Theo bid Ms Ent goodbye, making arrangements to meet for dinner in a private dining room at the Leaky later that evening. 

* * *

It was the end of a rewarding year for Harry Potter. One dinner, two months, three court hearings, and four mountains of paperwork later, saw joint custody of Leon Zabini awarded to Mr Harry Potter and Mr Theodore Nott, who, together with Mr Terence Higgs, combined all their parenting prowess and wizarding abilities to give Leon, not just one dad, but a papa too, and an uncle Teri. After all, it may take a village to raise a child, but it takes a trio to raise a Zabini. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This brings us to the end of our little murder mystery! I hope everyone has enjoyed it. Stay tuned for Part Two which will feature Harry Potter/Terence Higgs/Theo Nott as a triad and joint parenting team, focusing on Leon's story as he grows up and starts his own journey at Hogwarts. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and a very happy birthday to you NicoDiAngeloLover7 💕


End file.
